In a molding process, a given amount of molding powder is added into a container, and liquid is added to the molding powder to blend and mingle the molding powder with liquid evenly by a mixing machine. However, the design of transmission system of a conventional mixing machine utilizes two bevel gears (miter gears) inter-connected with a spur gear; with two bevel gears in mesh, the vertices of their two cones lie on a single point, such that only point contact will be achieved between tooth surfaces, not line contact across the full width of the tooth. The transmit forces under such a construction and arrangement may be exerted unequal across the tooth where the bevel gears meet at high speeds, and cause unbearable impact stress to make the bevels gears easily broken. Otherwise, the design of bevel gears in mesh makes the installation and removal of gears difficult, and causes the regular maintenance inconvenient and time consuming.
In order to overcome the foregoing shortcomings and problems, after hard research and development, a mixing machine for agitating and mingling materials that substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art is provided by the present invention, in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a mixing machine for agitating and mingling materials with sufficient structure strength and low maintenance cost.